


Baby It's Cold Outside

by akamatsushinji



Series: Oikuro's Christmas Extravaganza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas prompts, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsushinji/pseuds/akamatsushinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo's cat messed up Oikawa's Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A part of Christmas Collection drabbles for this wonderful pairing. I hope you'll like it!

Oikawa yawns and pads on their living room on a cold Christmas morning. He leans on archway as he took a glimps of the Christmas tree that him and Kuroo effortly decorated several weeks ago.

He still remembers all the fun moments that him and Kuroo's hardwork from putting all the ornaments on the house. All the whines, and struggles because he is the grand piss baby, that he keeps on complaining on every Kuroo's ideas on decorating really sucks. But in the end, Kuroo's personal creativity was shown on the upper layer of the Christmas tree. When his eyes drifts on the star, he smiled to himself as he clearly recalls how did they handle to put the freaking star on a 9ft tall tree. Good thing that Kuroo is way taller than him so it was really a nice save.The Christmas songs that both of them were singing also sways in his mind because Kuroo became a frustrated singer howling on their house. The giggles and laughter on that happy day was surely a good memory to keep because of the thought of him falling several times when Kuroo was trying to carry him given the fact that he's kinda heavy.

Stepping a little closer to the tree, he noticed that the lights are somehow in disarray. The lights from the corner end and way up to the tip are now detatched. Looking down, he even noticed that the gifts were now slightly opened as his eyes diverted on a straight scratch on each gifts. And much to his annoyance, the gift he have for Kuroo was missing.

Then their pet cat, Yuki suddenly purrs on his side.

"Yuki!!!!!!" Oikawa howls on the fat cat that is standing near him. To his disbelief, the secret shirt that he wrapped up for Kuroo was now lying on the cat's belly.

"Yuki, what have you done?" he squats as to pull the shirt out of the cat's belly. Really, he was annoyed on the stupid cat that Kuroo loves. He really despises it, literally pissess him off whenever the cat shows up. "You really wanted to mess up with me huh?" he lifts the cat way up to his eye level, "Geh! I can't believe Kuro-chan loves such a stupid lazy cat like you..." He groans and pokes the cat on his whiskers. The cat only purrs on him like he is saying, "I don't care" and finally putting him down.

Hoping that before Kuroo wakes up he can somehow put back everything to normal, he starts picking up the wrappers on his side. But luck wasn't on his side on that morning when Kuroo's booming voice echoed on the corridor, that made him gasps and quickly hides the shirt on his back.

"Hohohoho! Merry Christmas!" Kuroo beams on him as he flicks the lightswitch and the room becomes brighter and wow, the mess that their cat made was really horrible.

Kuroo gasps and looks at Oikawa who is pouting with colored cheeks, "Yuki got into the presents.." Oikawa mumbles.

Kuroo starts to laugh, slowly making his way to reach his flustered boyfriend. Wrapping his arms on his Oikawa's slim waist, "Hey, you know it's fine.. maybe he was trying to find his presents." placing a little kiss on his nose.

Oikawa sighs, "Hmm that stupid cat of yours sure is annoying.." He glares on the cat and smacks Kuroo's chest.

"My stupid cat has a name..." Kuroo corrected him and smirks.

"Oh yes, Yuki the stupid cat.." He arches his eyebrow and shouts on the cat who was still purrring on Kuroo's side, "Go back into your room so that I can wrap this presents!" He orders.

Kuroo grins, tilts his down and presses a kiss on Oikawa's lips. "Merry Christmas baby" he whispers, grinning at Oikawa before turning around to walk back down on the hall again, singing loudly, " _I really can't stay!_ "

Oikawa rolls his eyes and deadpans a simple, " _but baby, it's cold oustide_."

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally imagine them singing, "Baby It's Cold Outside" haha.


End file.
